Drugs
this includes combat drugs, recreational drugs, utility drugs and pharmaceuticals. Drugs from the rulebook are not included here, but are still part of the setting (page 73 and 89). __TOC__ Application of drugs ingame Mechanically, taking drugs in Stars without numbers, gives a character system strain. If system strain exceed their constitution score, the drug have no beneficial effects and a characters cybernetics stop functioning. System strain is gained from using psionic powers, being healed (by pharma and psionic powers) and injecting/consuming drugs (page 32). Characters with cybernetics have permanent system strain based on which and how many cybernects a they have (page 82-85). System strain is lowered by one after each night's rest, excluding system strain from having cybernetics. ' Legality of drugs House Crux is the ruling body when it comes to which drugs are considered illegal under imperial law, though some factions and planet have a more lenient view on drug use. Eg. ACRE have worked hard lobbying for the use of their H.E.L.P. drugs that increases productivity, Lyra often use recreational drugs at their many parties, and PRISM uses drugs to enhance media personal. Very few drugs would get an empire wide ban, and how houses legalize drug use and productions are mostly up to the house, though below list is the norm in the empire. ' Legality list Imperial law: ''' Production Drug manufacturers. If you do not produce the drug yourself, who does? LOOK AT LEGALITY. For drugs that would be as powerful as the one in the Artifact section in the rulebook, you would need to do pre-tech. Because of the hostile population, Hong Lu have been outside the law of the empire since the war on cygnus and have been a prime place for illegal drug manufacturing. 14 Red Dogs have a lot of hidden facilities there, that produce illegal drugs, in high quantities, which is often smuggled to other planets by various means. Lyran drug production is a true artform and Eon Aphtheca, LLC is the primary manufacture of recreational drugs. (for more info about Eon Aphtheca, LLC https://far-verona.wikia.com/wiki/Eon_Apotheca,_LLC ) Velan drug use is part of the House’s spiritual nature. The drugs they produce are mainly psychoactive substances that expand the mind and heighten the senses. They are used for meditation or medical purposes. The main producer of legal drugs on Haqani is the Kumbukani Mushroom Company, illegal drugs are rumored to originate in the twilight city Tyros. (Wiki links: https://far-verona.wikia.com/wiki/Kumbukani_Mushroom_Company https://far-verona.wikia.com/wiki/Haqani#Tyros ) ACRE produce their own drugs for the HELP initiative for their own workers and sell off-world to serfs. They also produce a lot of the base components for other drugs. Most of 14 red dogs drug productions have ACRE base products included. Easily available combat drugs (stims) have components produced by ACRE, since it is needed in very large quantities, but the finished production happens elsewhere. Like Tsunami which is made from refined War Vine, that is native to Thorg. War vine is rarely gathered on Thorg anymore, since it is synthetically made, by ACRE, who is exporting it to other factions that finishes the refinement and makes it ready to use in combat. ' Most War Vine is made synthetically now, by ACRE and is shipped of to be refined elsewhere. Combat Stimulants Alternative version to drugs from the rulebook Recreational Drugs Utility Drugs Alternative version to drugs from the rulebook Psychic Drugs ''Full details can be found at 'Psychic Drugs'. No longer produced Category:Drugs Category:Entertainment Category:14 Red Dogs Triad Products Category:The Trilliant Ring Products Category:House Lyra Products Category:House Eridanus Products Category:The PRISM Network Products Category:House Crux Products Category:House Serpens Products Category:The Velan Ascendancy Products